This invention relates to an endoscope having a photographing device disposed in its distal end portion, comprising a latch which easily achieves a connection and disconnection between an operation wire and a film loaded in the photographing device.
In using a conventional endoscope provided in its distal end portion with a photographing device such as a gastrocamera, an elongated through hole is formed in the outer end of a film loaded in the photographing device, and a T-shaped latch member is attached to the distal end of an operation wire. The latch member is inserted into the elongated through hole of the film, with its head aligned therewith and then rotated about right angles. Thus, the film is secured to the latch member and the operation wire is connected to the film by the latch member. To achieve such connection between the film and the operation wire, much time is required. Further the latch member should be made extremely small, since it is desired that the distal end portion of an endoscope be as thin as possible. The latch member being small, more time is required in order to connect the film to the operation wire. Moreover, since the connection between a film and the operation wire is achieved in the semi-darkness, the work is difficult for an endoscope operator, particularly a presbyope operator.